Sylvan Elves
Long ago, before the High Elves became so entrenched in their kingdoms within the Dreaming that they never left, a few of their more adventurous number journeyed forth to discover new realms. When they arrived on new worlds, their affinity for magick allowed them to quickly make contact with resident spirits. Chief among these spirits were the World Souls of each planet. Seeking protection and powerful allies, these early Elven travelers quickly forged pacts with the World Souls in return for knowledge and resources. Many of these Elves eventually looked upon these places of nature as being more home to them than the vaunted kingdoms of the High Elves back in the Dreaming. These ancient Elves soon swore their souls to the service and protection of nature itself, and thus were born the Sylvan Elves. Facts: -Sylvan Elves are the servants of Gaia (or whichever World Soul of the planet they reside on). They differ from High Elves in that they have lost much of that 'nobility' character instead developing a deep harmony for natural cycles. Sylvan Elves do not produce kings or sorcerers, but instead produce shamans, hunters and explorers. -Sylvan Elves prefer to live in places where nature is strongest. Deep wooded glens, craggy mountain peaks and dense swampland are all equally appealing to the Sylvan Elves. Sylvan Elves will also make sure to use natural features to their advantage, keeping their settlements and outposts both hidden and fortified. -Like the High Elves, Sylvan Elves possess a tremendous capacity for magick. However, unlike the High Elves who often specialize in the more arcane Crafts, most Sylvan Elves prefer nature-based powers. Elemental manipulation, weather manipulation, animal shapeshifting, etc. -Sylvan Elves are also masters of natural cures and remedies and possess a dizzying array of herbal extracts which they use for medicine. -Being long-standing defenders of Gaia, the Sylvan Elves can call upon Gaia and those allied to her when in times of need. -Unfortunately, by tying themselves so strongly to Gaia, the Sylvan Elves have also weakened their connection to the lands of the Dreaming. While they can still journey back to the ancestral land of their ancestors, they often find it difficult to open such a doorway, since the Dreaming now deems them outsiders. -Sylvan Elves are famous for their archery skills, skills which they also like to boost with magick. Sylvan Elves normally create special arrows with arcane spells inscribed on them when hunting or in combat. -Unlike so many other off-shoots of the Elven race, Sylvan Elves are unique in that they still maintain positive relations with their High Elf relatives back in the Dreaming. -With the exception of Fey creatures, the Sylvan Elves tend to be somewhat isolationist. Unless interacting with other servants of Gaia, they do their utmost to avoid contact with outsiders, especially those they deem a potential threat. -Sylvan Elves have developed a shamanistic form of religion, one centered around Gaia. Their places of worship are often focal points of Gaian energy, and spirits and other forces associated with nature often congregate there. So powerful is the Gaian energies in such locations that it is not uncommon for the local flora and fauna to possess magickal properties as well. -Naturally, the Order of Druids is the most common Order among the Sylvan Elves by far. Some Sylvan Elves also join the Order of Creationists or the Order of Scions. Category:Fey Category:Gaia